Fight or Flight
by Fauxnomdeplume
Summary: "You said you trusted me! You said that you told me everything, and that nothing could come between us, and now look at where we are! Everything we knew has been ruined. Now what? Tell Me!"
1. Intensity

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Honestly- if you were being chased by people who wanted to off you, the rational thing to do would be to what? Run. That's what you would do. So, here I was. Running, well, tripping over everything under the sun, so that I could free myself from impending doom. Story of my life these days, really.

Maybe should start from the beginning. As every cliché story begins, it all started one rainy morning. High school. Like any normal person, I was on my way to said high school. Vee was with me, because she wanted to update me on the latest gossip at our school. _The school year hasn't started yet! _**"**So anyway, she told him that it was better if they took a break, because honestly she couldn't take his stand- offish attitude anymore. In my opinion…"

I decided to tune her out. Not that I found her chatter annoying, because god knows I have created a high tolerance after all the years we have been friends. I just preferred quiet on this dreadful morning.

Once we pulled into the full parking lot, we found a spot and walked right in to the school. The mutual depression was evident this morning, it seemed. Occasionally, there would be small reunions of friends who hadn't talked all summer, and half hearted apologies for not calling were echoed throughout the halls. I was never included in these happy reunions, because Vee seemed like the only significant person in my life, as far as friends go. "Nora!" Vee said, trying to get my attention. "Do you have your schedule? Maybe we have classes together! Lemme see!" she said, while she snatched the white paper out of my hand. She skimmed it, not really caring about anything else written on the paper. The first bell rang.

"Ooh! Our classrooms are next to each other for first block, but nothing else till Biology. I gotta run, Nora. See ya at lunch, hun!" and then she left me. Throwing me to the sharks with out a simple good luck wish. I glanced down a the half sheet of paper, trying to figure out what class I had. Math. Oh Joy! Note sarcasm.

Walking into the class, I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt nervous, though I knew that I had no reason to be. Something just felt- off? Was that the word. I looked around the room to find the object of my worries, when I locked gaze with coal black eyes. A chill ran down my spine. That is when I first saw him. He was everything a person expects from an angel. I took my time to study him, but not enough to be rude to the person on the other end of the critique. He was lean and tall, even for a junior. His face could put Michelangelo's _David _to shame. Chiseled features, and looks that could kill graced his face. His curly black- brown hair put my reddish- brown hair to shame. And I thought my hair was a pretty nice feature of mine.

After I was finished with my staring, I broke the eye contact first. No need to seem creepy. _he probably thinks you're a freak, now. Good going! _My conscience screamed at me. It was weird, though, I'll admit. I had never seen him before, and I certainly would remember a face like his. God I'm strange.

I sat down just in time for class to begin, but the entire time I was hyperaware of a certain stare I was receiving from someone across the classroom, near the class. Something was definitely off about this guy.


	2. Lunch Table

**_Hello, lovely readers! Looks like a new chapter has appeared! Oh, I forgot the disclaimer, although you know I'm not the author of Hush,Hush. What would be the point? Ah, well. I don't own it. I'm not that awesome. Now, onward, fellow readers! -FNDP _**

* * *

The entire class went by painfully slow. I was running out of reasons as to why he was staring at me. It made me feel so vulnerable, an I didn't like it. The whole time I was fidgeting in my seat, while my teacher, Mr. Fernand, droned on about the importance of math. Like anyone cared. Hey, it's the truth. Half of the students were asleep now. I rolled my eyes. It's not even the end of the first day, and you already know how the rest of the year will be like. Lovely.

As the class ended, the pudgy teacher ran towards the front of the classroom, opening the wooden door to let the flood of students file out. I was one of the last to leave, when suddenly I tripped on thin air. Typical me! I was bracing myself for the painful fall, when two strong arms folded around me, and a strong scent hit me like a ton a bricks. I chanced a look up at my hero, only to lock eyes with those hauntingly beautiful dark eyes. I cursed fate. Why me? Why me, why me, why me? This was just cruel. "Are you okay?" A deep voice, that was rich and light at the same time, asked. I attempted not to sound like a fool. "I-uh, you, er. Thanks." Yup. That definitely worked. I mentally slapped myself. You probably sound like a total idiot to him now! Good going, Nora! _Shut up, self._

My internal banter was interrupted by a beautiful sound. Laughter. I snuck another peek at the guy who helped me. He was laughing! "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked; was my clumsiness that funny? "It's kinda funny how I affect your train of thought." Excuse me? What did he say? "What?" I asked, dumbly. "Is it not true that you can't think straight while in my arms?" At that moment, I decided to make an even bigger fool out of myself. "That isn't true- oof!" I exclaimed as I threw myself out of his hold, and onto to linoleum floor. That just coaxed another guffaw out of him. "I'm glad I amuse you." He just smirked. How infuriating can this guy get?"

"Oh, I can be extremely infuriating." Had I said that out loud? "And 'this guy' has a name. It's Patch. I won't tell you my last name, because you don't deserve that kind of valuable information,yet. What is your name?" Patch. What kind of name is that? "My name is Nora. You may call me Nora, a d nothing else. I won't tell you my last name, because you don't deserve a privilege like that." I said, nearly echoing his words back to him. At that, I got up, an walked right out of the room, leaving Patch kneeling on the floor, where I was. Or so I thought. "So," he started. I jumped up in surprise; he was just there a second ago! "I assume we will be seeing much more of each other." He said, as we both walked into my next class. "An I also assume you and I won't get along very well, even though inside your already falling in love with me. It's okay to admit it, I already know the truth." What was his deal? "Um, I gotta go sit down. Class is beginning..." I started, not knowing how to respond to what he said.

The entire class was spent much like the first, although it was a little better because my partner, Kora, provided a shield to protect me from Patch's intensity. On another note, I believe my teacher put Kora and I together, for the sake of his own little joke. Haha; you put people together with rhyming names- how clever! Not. The end of the block was spent preparing for lunch, people packing up, or leaving early to get a head start in line. The teacher seemed uninterested in everyone, really. Perhaps he was dreading the first day of school, too. "Hey, Nora?" Someone said. I looked over at the seat next to me. "Yes?" I said, keeping conversation short. "I-uh, well, here." She said, giving me a note with my name written in perfect script. The paper was folded four times, so by the end of the unfolding the creases messed up the note a bit. It read:

Second table to the right in the center of the cafeteria. Just wanted you to know so you didn't waste your time looking for me. Bon Appetite, and all that. See you soon.

My stomach erupted in a swarm of butterflies. I was beyond angry. Who was he to give this to me! This was crossing so many lines- I didn't even know him! I shot an angry look two desks behind me, looked at him straight in the face, and ripped the paper in half. To add to my little performance, I marched right out of the classroom, and stood out by the library. Vee and I always waited for each other here in the past years, so it was no surprise when she showed up five minutes later. "Omygosh! You will never believe this! I heard from my table partner, that her friends sister was I. Your first class and saw this guy staring at you like some creeper! Is it true! God, talk! C'mon! Why do you never respond to me?" What she didn't realize, was I was yelling her name for the last hour (obvious exaggeration) trying to give her an explanation. "VEE!" I yelled. When she finally stopped to take a breath between her monologue, I jumped at the chance and explained to her my experience, up to the note I received. Her jaw was threatening to disconnect from her skull it was so low. Then, she shrieked. "He likes you! You know, this is just like Angela and that guy Stephen..." And then I lost her. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying to keep her I one train of thought.

We walked into the dining room, as people here call it, and got our lunches. I couldn't help myself from looking in the direction of the one person whom I loathe. I saw his trademark smirk when he saw me look his way. I hate you! I mouthed, hoping he would get the point. And I did. Hate him, I mean. He just, I dunno, was too cocky for his own good.

It didn't help that we both knew he was right. About everything.

* * *

Do you hate me, pray tell?

Reviews, people! It makes me shout for joy!


	3. Stolen

Vee didn't question me when I sat on the opposite side of _him _in the lunch room. I did, however, point out who he was. "Oh, I've seen him before. This morning, actually, walking into the school. He was walking parallel to us, a couple yards away. I thought it was strange, but didn't really think much about it." she shrugged. Just then, I felt like I was being watched. _It's nothing- your just paranoid,_ I tried to convince myself- to no avail. I was broken out of my reverie by a plopping noise across from me. My head snapped up to attention, and looked over to Vee. She was frozen in her place, her stance kind of awkward. She was staring at something, studying what ever it was. I followed her line of sight, only to be met with my reason for hating high school.

"Hello." he said simply, like he had been here the whole time, as if we wanted him to. "What are you doing here, other that trying to further ruin my day?" I said, with my annoyance showing through my voice. "Well, I saw you sitting by your friend- by the way, what is your name?" the question was directed towards Vee.

"Uh, Vee." she said, trying not to fall for his charm. _Charm?_ No; it wasn't charm. _Well, what would you call it, Mrs. Know- it- all? _My inner voice was getting annoying. " Vee. Nice name. Pretty weird though, right? What parent names a kid Vee? Is it short for something?" Patch continued, but I interrupted, " What kind of parents name their kid Patch?" I added, kind of smug. I thought that comeback was pretty good. "Touché." was all he said, and then added, "Anyway, I came over here, because I knew you were too scared to approach my table. I just made it a step easier for you." he said, smiling to himself. I was too furious to even recognize how beautiful, glorious, even, that smile was. "I never wanted to see you in the first place! I don't know you!" I stressed my last sentence. He was turning into a gadfly of sorts. "Anyway, even told you I hated you." I said, my tone final.

"You're just mad that the teacher made you sit by Kora, and not me. I saw your face, not need for any admission." With that, he left.

"What's his deal?" Vee said, to no one in particular. I just shook my head at his retreating figure. Infuriating, that one is.

By this time, lunch was over, and Vee and I headed for the biology lab. This class was my favorite up to this point, because it was just Vee and I, minus He- who -shall- not- be- named. The class was pretty uneventful, as was the last two classes of the day.

This all ended, though, when I walked out of the school building, and couldn't find my car. My first thought was someone stole my car, although that was irrational. No one in heir right mind steals my lousy excuse for a car. Vee walked out and came to my side, " Hey, Nora? My mom is picking me up today, so your on your own to get home. That okay with you?" She asked. I was confused. " Do you have my car?" I wondered. I swear my car isn't out there. "Uh, No? why would I have your car?" she asked, puzzled. "No reason." I waved her off, and on she went.

I spent the next ten minutes looking for a car that wasn't there, trying to find a reasonable explanation. "Hmm." someone said behind me. You already knew who it was. I turned, and lo and behold, the man himself was standing not six inches from me. "What do you want?" I asked, not really caring how my one of voice sounded. He just smiled.

It's not what I want, its more what do you need? And, from the looks of it, that seems to be a ride." he said, raising his eyebrows. Oh God.


End file.
